Good To Be King
by Yaoi Huntress Earth
Summary: In an alternate universe where Phoenix lost the Raise from the Ashes case, Gant celebrates with his new toy. Caution: Yaoi Warning.


"_Good to be king,"_ Closing his eyes, leaning against the chair behind his desk, Gant let the Tom Petty song stuck in his head run through; he was in too good of a mood to be annoyed by it. _"if for a little while."_ He caught himself almost singing along and smiled at the silliness of it all.

Normally he hated it when that happened, but then again, it's not everyday when one literally gets away with murder. Phoenix Wright, the great ace attorney, had failed to keep Lana from going to jail and all it took was a day to get it done. Not a bad job if he did say so himself. He could still see that spiky head of his hang down in shame as that little sister of hers burst into hysterics, trying to pry Lana away from the bailiff. It almost made Gant feel like a heel for a moment, but those were the breaks. Sometimes justice just had to be won with soiled hands, both he and Lana knew that and she was more than willing to pay the price.

"The door's open." Gant replied to the person knocking on his office door.

"Reporting for duty sir." Meekins nervously saluted, looking down the whole time. _"Oh God, please don't fire me." _

"Ah, there you are Meeky." Gant slowly arose from his chair, making his way toward him.

"Y…you wanted to see me?" He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, still remembering what Angel had told him a few minutes ago.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you." She said with a sly smile as she handed him the box lunch he paid for. "It's when he's being nice to you; that's when you got to worry." Easily sensing his squirming, she casually tossed some stray bangs aside with a turn of her head. "Being a detective for as long as I have, I know how that man works. He likes to think all friendliness will soften the blow."

"But…I helped him."

"Sure you did. Here, have this one on the house." She presented him a box with plain white rice and a splatter of bargain brand ketchup on top. "I call it "Poor Bastard's Delight.""

Now that he thought about it, he was glad he hadn't touched either of his lunches. At least he'd have something to eat while looking for a new job.

"First of all, how's that hand of yours doing?"

Meekins looked down at his bandaged hand for a second. "It's fine, thank you for patching it up for me." He didn't mean to let that mysterious guy in white get away, he really didn't. Why did he have to be smart enough to bring a knife along with him? Meekins knew he would've then had a chance against the guy and not humiliate himself like he did. Oh well, at least Gant was nice enough to revive him, fix his hand, and tell him to take the rest of the day off while he made sure this little incident was kept on the down-low. No need to cause the station any more scandals then it already had.

"Now don't look at me that way, Meeky." Gant put one of his gloved hands on Meekins' shoulder. He could just feel the weight of that large hand sink into him, causing his knees to wobble. With his other hand, he placed his middle and index fingers under Meekins' chin, lifting it up until their eyes met. There was no cruelty or malice in those blue eyes of his, so maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't be all that traumatizing. "I just want to thank you for your help."

"What did I do?"

"You helped put a very dangerous woman away. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Uh, thank you." Meekins could feel all the blood in his body rush to his face; feeling stupid for the last five minutes of worrying. "It was no problem." That was until he felt that hand on his shoulder gradually become tighter and heavier. "No problem at all, sir."

"Call me Gant." Gant removed his fingers from his chin.

"Yes sir…I mean Gant. If you don't mind, I have to get going. Those criminals aren't going to watch themselves." Just as he turned to leave, Gant increased the tightness of his grip, preventing Meekins from turning around.

"Not so fast my boy. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." The smile on Gant's face became almost predatory, bringing back memories of yesterday. Shocking, yet arousing memories that Meekins was able to tell to "shut-up" until now. It would only happen once and never again. Love, sex, his boss making a suggestive touch as he handed him that envelope, the kind of things reserved for the beautiful people, not a loser like him.

"I can't." Meekins tried to step back to no avail. "My girlfriend would kill me."

"Girlfriend?" Oh this aught to be good. Now where would this one be from? Japan? Canada? Probably some stewardess or globetrotting reporter so he could have an excuse for no one ever seeing her.

"Yeah, her name's Maggey. She's a waitress at this really small French café, you probably never heard of. Wouldn't let me touch her again if she found out."

"You're a liar." Gant said with a bit of a chuckle, wrapping his free arm around Meekins' waist. So thin and almost fragile with the way he shivered from his touch, he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if even Lana outweighed him.

Ah Lana, he'd be lying himself if he said he wouldn't miss her. Such a good little puppet, willing to lie or spread her legs for him, but there was always that thick air of reluctance with everything she did. Sometimes it just took all the fun out of everything. "I'd bet my life that until yesterday no one even noticed you."

"Of course not!" A surge of anger burnt inside Meekins, begging him to punch that smug face into oblivion. As much as he wanted to use his bad hand as an excuse, there was more to it then that. That strong, tanned arm around him felt so inviting like a warm bed on a weekend morning. "Maggey and I do it all the time and twice on the weekends."

"Then why did you let me?" Gant pulled him closer.

"Because I'm pathetic, alright!" He screamed, unknowingly shoving his boss away with all his might. "I'm twenty-five; I never even kissed anyone and had two blind dates that never returned my calls. I'm going to die alone and unloved, do you think I like being reminded of that?" Meekins' body tensed itself with all the anger and frustration festering inside him.

"Maybe not." Gant firmly held his face in his hands. "I can fix that if you want."

"I…"

"Trust me, Meeky." He edged his mouth closer until both of theirs were only an inch apart. "Just close your eyes." It was so cute how obedient his little subordinate was. All that loneliness and desperation wrapped in a wonderfully innocent package that he could just taste on Meekins' lips the second they touched. Gant could feel that first scared moment before all of Meekins' defenses fell and he finally gave in. "How was it?"

Gant gave him a minute to absorb what had happened. "It was…amazing sir." In a way it was almost embarrassing. Originally Meekins had planned on imagining that his boss was Jessica Alba, Lana, or that really nice big-boobed attorney that smiled at him in thanks for giving her change for a dollar. That was until reality came crashing down the second those lips met his and he soon found himself wrapping his arms around the back of Gant's neck. "Could we do that again?" He tried his best not to stutter, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"That could be arranged." Gant wasn't sure if that sigh coming out of Meekins' was one of disappointment or relief the second he removed his arm from the other man's waist and gently guided him to the nearest wall. Not that it mattered, he would get what he wanted and maybe even his new little puppet would enjoy himself in the process.

Flashbacks of yesterday ran at warp speed in Meekins' head, keeping him from putting together a coherent thought other then if that faint clink he heard was just his imagination. Would Gant keep his promise? Or was that cynical voice in the back of his head right in it's assumption that just like that girl in high school, he would be left once again with his pants around his ankles and everyone laughing at him? Hearing Gant's voice telling him to place his hands behind his back gave him the chance to push that traumatizing mess out of the way. That was until he heard the familiar click that could only be a pair of handcuffs. "What are you…"

"Don't want those pretty little hands of yours getting damaged any further." Despite that unnerving laugh of his, Meekins felt a little less panicky. Pretty? Meekins never really thought of his hands being all that impressive. And not just because of the bandages, his fingers always seemed a little stubby to him. The second he felt those lips upon his, he immediately forgot about it and let Gant slip his tongue inside. It didn't feel slimy like he thought it would be, just a little odd at first until he could return the favor.

"What am I doing?" Meekins' rationality tried to make one last stand before being shot down in burst of repressed emotions. It was just too wonderful, too frightening to believe that someone like him could be part of something so hard and passionate. Now if he could just get out of those stupid cuffs and run those "pretty little hands" through his boss' hair like they were begging him to. "Sir, uh—Gant what are you do...Ahh!"

"Just let it all out Meeky." Gant was on his knees as he gently patted his subordinate's hip before giving the tip of his penis a lick. "No one will hear you." That simple action along with his words both sent chills up Meekins' spine for entirely different reasons. Both fear and relief entered his being as his mind shut off and let his body react to that warm mouth engulfing him.

_"And who says that the giver has no power?"_ Gant chuckled mentally, briefly looking up. How that scrawny body of his spasms with each flick of his tongue, begging to touch him in return was almost enough to make him hard. But now was not the time to think of his own pleasure; there would be plenty of opportunities for Meekins to pay him back. It had been too long since he had a man in his office, let along a virgin that it was too good of an opportunity to waste due to his own impatience.

"Gant…I…I'm…" The words kept getting stuck in Meekins' throat, but Gant knew what he meant. Grabbing his ass with both of his hands was more than enough to send Meekins over the edge and cumming into his mouth.

"Not bad my boy." Gant licked the bits of cum that landed on his lips as he unlocked the handcuffs. "Not bad at all."

Meekins threw himself into Gant's arms the second he got up. Wrapping his skinny arms around his body for dear life and cuddling his head against that bronzed neck as if it were a pillow, all Meekins could do was mutter a simple "thank you" between his panting. He closed his eyes, savoring how comforting it was when Gant began to gently stroke his back. His mind briefly flashed back to how his mother would do the same thing when he came crying home as a child when the neighbor boys beat him up. Then he realized that what Gant was doing was a whole different kettle of fish. It was more like this touch wasn't calming the emotions welling up inside him, but allowing them a safe labor into existence.

"Feeling better?" Gant removed himself the second Meekins finally calmed down.

"A lot." Meekins smiled as he began to pull up his pants.

"Now get back to work." He chuckled, giving him a playful swat on the behind. _"Good to be king, if not for a little while…"_


End file.
